I Know
by Gumnut
Summary: A conversation between two brothers. SPOILERS FOR 3.18


Title: I Know

Author: Gumnut

13-14 Jul 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: A conversation between two brothers

Word count: 1599

Spoilers & warnings: **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 18**

Timeline: Episode Tag

Author's note: For thunderstorm-bay and the-lady-razorsharp Many thanks to scribbles97 and the-lady-razorsharp for the read through and reassurance :D

I am so not confident about this one. It went in directions I didn't intend and was a pain to write. I might even write another fic to make up for this one.

It should also be noted that the premise relies on a fanon fact regarding the Tracy boys' mother being killed in an avalanche when they were young. The specifics of the incident are not required for this fic.

I hope you enjoy it anyway. ::hugs:: Many thanks to all of you who have written me comments and reviews. It means so, so much to me. I would particularly like to mention the Guest on FFnet who I discovered had written two wonderful comments for me just today (my ffnet emails are delivering at the moment). Thank you so much for taking the time to make my day brighter. ::extra hugs::

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

John found him in module two.

His second eldest brother was sitting beside the pod, pieces of it spread around him, staring at nothing.

John leant against the hatchway and quietly watched him. From the moment Grandma had reported the avalanche, John knew he would have to come home tonight. Avalanche rescues always messed with the family, particularly Scott and Virgil. He would be lying if he said they didn't affect him, but he wasn't boots on ground. He didn't have to watch that wave of white bearing down on those he loved.

He hadn't been the one there on that fateful day.

Virgil wore a frown as if he was glaring at something or someone John couldn't see.

John had already checked in on Scott...on the other side of the Island and still moving. He'd be out running for a while and likely would come back and give the gym a work out.

Virgil was more subtle. He tended to pound the piano or vanish into his studio. On the rare occasion he could be found beside Scott either pummelling a sandbag or his brother on the spar mat. To find him here was a little odd.

"I'm okay, John." Those eyes were suddenly fixed on the astronaut. "How's Gordon?"

He pushed himself off the hatchway and entered the module. His spacesuited feet hardly made a sound. "He's as well as can be expected. He's with Alan." A few more silent footsteps and John sat down quietly beside his brother. "What are you doing?"

His brother reached down and picked up a piece of pod mechanics. "Just checking the system after today's rescue."

John eyed exactly what Virgil had pulled apart. He was pretty sure it was the side of the module that hadn't been used...and the same he and Scott had finished maintenance on that morning.

Busywork?

"I'm okay, John. You don't need to worry."

"Worry is my business."

Brown eyes glanced up at him. "I thought that was in Scott's portfolio."

"Different perspective."

Virgil arched an eyebrow before picking up another piece of pod and shoving it into the storage case. Several more pieces followed with no further attempt at conversation.

"Alan said you were grumpy for most of the day."

That did it. His usually quiet brother flared up like a snake prodded with a hot poker. "He did, did he? Did he also tell you that he has turned Max into his personal slave so he can sit on his butt and watch videos while the rest of us work our asses off?"

"Not in so many words, no." Calm and considered.

It succeeded. Virgil deflated. "No, he wouldn't." His brother returned to shifting around mechanical parts.

"How is Scott?"

His brother froze. "How do you think he is. Alan was nearly buried in an avalanche. I expect to be repairing gym equipment tomorrow." Virgil stood up and put his back into moving the equipment into the locker.

"No one was injured. We're all safe."

"Yes, we are." A chunk of pod landed on the module floor with a massive clang and Virgil swore.

Reaching down, John picked up the piece of machinery and, standing, held it out to his brother. Virgil looked at him with sad eyes. "Thank you." It was taken from his hand and stashed beside its siblings.

"Gordon was very impressed."

Virgil paused a moment, but then returned to shifting equipment. "With what?"

"With you."

That was enough to stop him. "Gordon?"

John struggled to hold back a smile. "In his words...'Oh my god, yeeeah! Go Virg!'"

Virgil blinked at him and John could no longer hold back the grin. "Can't say I wasn't impressed myself."

He watched his brother fight the urge to smile. "The new grapple gun performed well."

John rolled his eyes. "You performed well, Virgil. There is no harm in taking credit where it is due."

"I'm just glad I got Alan off the side of that mountain." And the glum was back.

John sighed to himself as Virgil shut the equipment locker. "What is it, Virgil? What's bugging you? Because all I can see is a successful rescue with a great outcome."

His brother rounded on him. "It was pure chance, John. So damn close and it shouldn't have been!" Virgil's eyes flared at him in anger, but not at John, but...

At himself.

"How?"

Virgil's brows knotted even more. "I knew that mountain was coming down. I had sensors on it. I was sitting there waiting with nothing else to do but stare at the damn thing, and it still caught me by surprise!" Virgil shoved the locker against the wall with a bang. John blinked at the strength his brother wielded. "There shouldn't have been a dramatic rescue, I should have been there already!" Virgil turned away. "Alan and Brandon could have died because I wasn't on the ball."

John stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

The glare Virgil shot him was enough to flay him alive. "Do I look like I have a sense of humour right now?"

"Virgil-"

But his brother wasn't finished. "We can have all the equipment in the world and it won't mean jack shit if I'm not good enough to deploy it in time."

"Virgil-"

"And Alan. We could have lost Alan. I-I can't...not like Mom, please not like Mom."

John's eyes widened. "Virgil, take a breath. He's okay. We're all okay."

Brown eyes stared up at him. "I fucked up so bad."

John reached over and took his brother by his shoulders. "Virgil! How can you possibly say that? Did you see what you did?"

"I saw exactly what I did. Why wasn't I airborne sooner? Why did I wait until the vibration sensor was in MOTION before making a move? It was seconds, John, seconds. I didn't think I was going to make it. They could have been buried alive." Like Mom.

That last might as well have been shouted with the rest.

"But they weren't"

"Pure luck."

"No! Virgil Tracy! You were on the scene. You were there. There was no way anything was going to happen to either of them with you in play, Virgil. You know this. I know this. I have seen you face far more than a falling mountain. It didn't stand a chance."

"John-"

"You listen to me. I know you. I watch you day in and day out. I may be twenty-two thousand kilometres away, but I am with you every step every rescue and, goddamnit, Virgil, those seconds may well have been hours for all they mattered." He glared at his brother. "How many times have you sat back in a situation, watching, only to step in and save the day when it most counts? You sit there quietly, calculating, planning, knowing exactly when to intervene. You are our rock, Virgil. Solid, dependable and inevitable. And god forbid anything gets in your way once you get moving."

John's lips were tight and his heart thudding. Virgil stood staring at him, eyes wide.

Quietly. "When I'm so far above and someone is screaming, you are the hands I reach out to catch them with. I trust those hands with so many lives, Virgil. So many people calling for help and I have no need for faith because I KNOW you will do everything you can. Just like you did today." A breath. "Don't doubt yourself. I never have."

He let his brother go and straightened.

Virgil was still staring at him. It wasn't often John put so much into words, but the self-doubt in his brother's eyes just demanded it. Perhaps it would have enough impact to sink in.

In the meantime, back to basics.

"Have you eaten?"

Virgil blinked. "What?"

Obviously not.

"Food, Virgil. Fuel for _your_ engine."

"Oh, uh..."

"I didn't think so. C'mon, big brother, sustenance will help change your perspective." John grabbed Virgil's arm and nudged him in the direction of the module hatchway. Still staring, Virgil did as he was told.

"I'm the big brother, John."

"Yeah? Well, sometimes big brothers need corralling as much as younger brothers. I thought you'd understand that with Scott on your radar so much."

Virgil blinked. "I see your point."

John held onto Virgil the entire elevator ride up to the residential levels. He didn't let go until his brother was seated at the kitchen table. The acquisition of a simple sandwich and John plopped both the food and himself down in front of Virgil. "Now eat."

"Are you going to watch my every bite?" A definite frown was forming like a storm cell on his brother's brow.

"No, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy your company." A thought. "Might even have a beer. You want one?" He stood up again and rummaged in the fridge.

Another blink. "Aren't you going back up tonight? Doesn't Brains need you?"

"No, I have more important things to attend to down here." Ooh, some of Scott's boutique beer. He eyed the label. Expensive boutique beer. It would do the job. Two bottles landed on the table.

"You know they are Scott's."

"Yes, I do."

"Your funeral, I guess."

"He'll survive. Eat your sandwich."

Virgil was staring at him again.

John sighed. "Is it really so shocking that I care about you?"

"No! It's just..." Virgil's shoulders settled a little. "Thank you, John."

"No thanks needed, just trust yourself a little more." He pinned his brother with his eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now eat your sandwich."

John held back a smile when Virgil immediately bit into his bread.

-o-o-o-


End file.
